


Skallora

by jacuolo (iphemare)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphemare/pseuds/jacuolo
Summary: In Skallora, something is brewing.





	Skallora

**Author's Note:**

> howdy i don't really write but i have ocs and i draw them a lot and they have a story idk woooooo i have never used ao3 to post my writing
> 
> im shy to post what i have so far so it's just like. some sentences. this literally my first draft
> 
> this work is a Work In Progress. there are many things that happen but there are also many plot holes

Today is the 3rd Sunday of the month. The market is lively and bustling. The fresh produce is of every color that human eyes know. People—families, friends, and strangers alike—are all here to browse what goods are being offered this week. It feels like any other Sunday; there is a quiet, constant hum of all the voices being melded together. The sun is bright and warm, the sky is clear, and the wind brings forth the sea breeze. Viktoria makes her way down between the crowded stalls. 

“Vikky!” a woman calls out into the crowd.

Viktoria’s gaze shifts closer to the horizon. A familiar voice, but it feels far. Weaving her way through the clusters of people, Viktoria passes various stands, some with shaded produce, street food, clothing. There are a few stalls selling jewelry and expensive handmade products as well.


End file.
